


Dinner and a Movie?

by Asavage400



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asavage400/pseuds/Asavage400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Alya have been together for almost 2 years, yet they haven't gotten past second base. They both decide to try to solve this little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I adore DJwifi and I feel that they don't get enough love so I decided to help with that. Now that being said this is my first time writing a lemon so don't be too hard on me cx. Anyway enjoy!

Nino turned the key to his apartment door and stepped in. He threw his bag by the door and sat down on his couch dead tired. He felt his phone buzz and smiled as he saw his girlfriends name on the screen. 

Heyy I was thinking I can come over tomorrow since we both don’t have classes and i miss you :p 

He smiled at the phone and began typing back 

Come on over babe can’t wait ;) 

He set his phone on the coffee table and started to think about Alya. They’ve been together for a little over two years. They were both 18 now and he’s come to realize over the past few weeks that him and Alya have yet to have sex. They’ve talked about it before and both of them are all for it it’s just he never knew how to initiate it or even ask her…

Maybe he should seduce her! He’ll cook her an epic meal, light some candles, and even dress fancy. Nino grabbed his keys and ran out the door to go to the grocery store. 

~Earlier that day~

“Hey have you and adrien ever had sex?” Alya asked marinette in a serious tone. Marinettes eyes went wide and she almost choked on her latte. 

“Alya! Why would you ask that out loud?” She asked as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. 

“Come on girl we’re 18 you shouldn’t be so shy about it anymore, and i’m asking because I just want to know how you two are doing.” 

Marinette gave her a quizzical look “Mhm well I guess it’s not completely weird for you be interested in my love life, but you're acting weird about it usually you ask in a more teasing or sarcastic tone so what’s going on?” She asked with a knowing look. 

Alya sighed and mumbled quietly across the table “meandninohaveneverhadsex…” 

“What?” Marinette asked since she didn’t hear her. 

“Me and Nino have never had sex!” She whisper yelled to her best friend. 

“What?!” Marinette asked with wide eyes. 

“I know” Alya sighed “We’ve just never gotten around to it. I really want to I just don’t know how to start a conversation like that…” Alya said as she put her head down on the table. Marinette rubbed alya’s head. 

“Maybe words aren’t what you need” Marinette said with a sly grin on her face. Alya lifted her head up and stared at marinette confused. 

“I think actions would speak louder than words in this situation.” Marinette spoke again. Alya smiled and perked up. 

“Holy shit girl your right! All I gotta do is wear something sexy and he’ll be all over me! Come on we’re going shopping right now!” She grabbed marinette’s arm paid the bill and ran off to go buy the perfect outfit. 

The next day came way too quickly for the both of them. Nino was busy most of the day preparing the food and his apartment so it could look nice and romantic. He was extremely excited, but also extremely nervous. Just as his anxiety started to get worse he looked at the clock and realized he should start getting ready now. 

Alya looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She was wearing a pair of black leggings that complimented her butt quite well, with the leggings she wore a long sleeve gray flowy shirt and a black necklace to go with the leggings. She finished the outfit off some red open toed stilettos. She looked at her phone, saw the time, and started to make her way to his apartment. On the drive there Alya couldn’t help but smile the entire drive there, but deep down she felt a pinch of apprehension. 

Nino had just finished lighting the candles at his dining table when he heard a knock at his door. He went to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. His eyes went wide and heart practically stopped when he saw her, she looked absolutely beautiful and if he was being completely honest she looked damn sexy in those leggings and heels. She leaned against the door frame and smirked at her boyfriend. 

“Well are you gonna let me in or not handsome?” She said as she leaned closer to him so he could smell her alluring perfume. He smiled and stepped to the side to let her in. As she stepped in and saw the candle lit dinner she smiled and gave Nino a big hug. Nino hugged her back and led her to her seat, but not before pulling it out for her. She giggled at his gesture and sat down. 

“You know you look really good in that button up” she said as he began to serve her some of the food. 

“Well thank you i’m actually surprised I had even had this in my closet I hardly ever dress like this.” He said with a joking smile. 

“Yes, so that begs the question. Why all this?” Alya asked as she took a sip of her drink. 

“No particular reason I just wanted to treat my girl to a nice dinner is that so wrong?” Nino asked in an innocent tone. Alya shifted in her seat a little, but decided not to read too much into his peculiar behavior. She had a mission tonight, and she was going to complete it. 

Once they finished dinner they decided to watch a movie and relax on the couch. He laid down on the couch with her laying on his chest. They decided to watch the latest horror movie since they both love those kinds of movies. As the climax of the movie began Nino felt Alya’s fingers rubbing random shapes into his chest. As she continued he started to rub his hand up and down her back, careful not to go too low...yet. 

Alya shifted her head to look up at nino, he looked down at her and smirked. She lifted herself off of him and climbed up to his face. He put one of his hands on the back of her head and the other her lower back. He pulled her down gently until their lips finally touched. Their lips moved in sync with each others, they started slow and loving. After a few minutes of gentle slow kisses their passion grew more intense. 

He ran his tongue gently across her bottom lip and slipped it into her mouth. His tongue dominated hers as his hands moved down her body and grabbed her hips. He pulled her body down on top of his and moved one of his hands up the back of her shirt. Suddenly Alya got off the couch and stood above him, he raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

“I think this would be much better in a bed don’t you think?” She said with a sly grin. Nino smiled back at her and proceeded to his bedroom. Once they got to the foot of his bed Nino leaned down and started to lay gentle kisses down her neck. Alya leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck ,and moaned into his ear. She took a step back from him and grabbed both his hands. She laid down on the edge of the bed and brings him down with her so that he was on top of her. 

He latches his mouth onto her collar bone and starts to suck at the skin. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck and gasps. He ran his hand under her shirt and rubbed her side, while she started to unbutton his shirt. Once his silk shirt was completely open she slid it off his shoulders. Once his shirt was off nino slid his hands up her shirt towards her breasts. 

He looked at her just to make sure it was okay. She smirked and nodded for him to continue his little adventure into her shirt. He grabbed her breast over her lacey bra and started to gently knead it. She moaned at his motion and gripped the buckle of his belt and started to undo it. Once the buckle was undone she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He started to grind his groin against her core and they both moaned in the process. She gently pushed him off so she could sit up and get off the bed. 

“Is something wrong? Do you want to stop? I didn’t mean to go that far i’m sorry!” nino rushed the words out in a panic. As nino was rambling on, alya laughed and shed off her shirt causing nino to stop. She shimmied her leggings off revealing a dark blue lacy push up bra and a matching thong. Nino couldn’t stop staring at her stunning body, her curves were even more beautiful with cloths off. She walked up to him and put her hands on his thighs with her face perfectly in front of his. 

“Trust me I don’t want to stop, matter of fact I think i’d prefer we go much further. What do you think sweetie?” Alya asked him as she slowly leaned closer and closer to his lips. Nino got the courage to grab her by her hips and flip her onto the bed on her back. He climbed on top of her and planted wet kisses on her throat. She gasped and moaned quietly he stopped kissing her neck and went directly in front of her face. 

“I think that’s a great idea baby” he said as he smashed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. She wrapped her legs around his back and grinded herself on his groin. He groaned into her mouth and started kissing down her body. Once he got her abdomen he started nipping and sucking at her beautiful caramel skin. His hands slowly grabbed the edges of her thong and started to pull them down, when alya quickly stopped him. He panicked and immediately got up.

“Nino calm down” she laughed as she sat up with him. She climbed to the center of the bed.  
“I just think you should be in your underwear too, not just me.” he looked down and realized that he still had his pants on. He smiled embarrassingly and quickly got rid of his pants. He got back on the bed and hovered over her again, but Alya grabbed his shoulders and flipped their position, her now straddling him. She smirked above him and rolled her hips against lower regions, he could feel her wetness through her panties. 

She leaned down and kissed the side of his neck, then she started to bite at it. As she was giving him a hickey, his hands trailed up her back and started to unclip her bra. Alya felt her bra come undone and decided to help him out by sliding the straps off her arms and throwing the bra somewhere in the room. Nino couldn’t stop staring at her glorious bust, which made Alya feel a bit nervous. Until he reached up and grabbed them, and started gently massaging them. They were so much better than he imagined, and so much softer. He ran his thumb over her nipple and twirled it under his thumb. She leaned her head back and moaned lowly. 

Alya grabbed his hands away from her breasts and looked him straight in his golden eyes. “While i’m loving all this foreplay, but we’ve waited practically 2 years for this and I really want to get it on already baby” she said as nino smiled up at her. “I got you babe” she got off his lap as he looked through his end table next his bed and took out a condom. They both stripped off the rest of their clothes and went to the center of the bed. He slid the condom onto his hard member and moved to be on top of her. 

Alya laid down on her back with Nino on top of her. “So are you ready?..” he asked nervously as he positioned himself right outside of her opening. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and nodded, and with that he slowly entered her. He groaned as he slowly filled her up, she arched her back off the bed at the feeling. Once he filled her completely he gently started to thrust into her, beginning with small shallow ones to give her time to get used to the feeling. “Mm nino faster” she panted and she gripped his shoulders harder. He quickly obeyed her wish and started thrusting faster, making both of them moan out loud. One of his hands gripped the bed’s headboard as he started to pound into her harder. Alya’s hands went from his shoulders to his back as she started to scratch down his back through the pleasure. Her body started to writhe in pleasure with every thrust. He felt her walls clench down on his member signaling her finish would be soon. He felt a fire building up inside of him and started thrusting in her more erratically. 

As he felt his climax his coming he kissed alya with all the passion he had. He moaned deeply as he kissed her hard. With a few more thrusts alya followed along with her climax, she suppressed a high pitched scream against his lips. Both of their bodies fell limp against each other, after a few minutes of heavy breathing and calming down nino got off her and threw the used condom away. He pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and turned to face her. Alya smiled warmly at him “So how do feel big man?” nino smiled at her “I feel amazing and by the sounds you were making I think you feel the same way baby girl.” she giggled and snuggled into his chest drifting off to sleep. 

As she fell asleep in his arms he sleep started taking over him too, but before he did he whispered in her ear “I love you baby girl”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
